Frozen As Ice
by hatsukoi-x
Summary: Gin makes it up to Toshiro, after pissing him off on their Anniversary. Who knew Toshiro had a thing for ice cubes? Christmas fic! Enjoy, and review please! Oneshot!


**A/N: My second favourite pairing! GrimmIchi will always be first but who can deny the cuteness of Hitsugaya Toshiro? A special Christmas fic for all you guys out there **** Enjoy! And don't forget to rate and review please! **

**Frozen as Ice**

Toshiro had always loved the cold; as a child he grew up playing in the snow. The frosty weather sent chills down his spine, and the powder snow felt like pillows under his feet.

He shoved his hands down his pockets, and walked through the thick snow. It was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't wait to get home and spend the night with his boyfriend, Gin. It was silly and very clichéd, but Gin had confessed his love for the white haired boy one year ago, on Christmas Day. Tomorrow was officially their one-year anniversary, and he wanted it to be special; although, Gin had already said he had prepared a surprise.

Stepping into the house, he was hit by a wave of warmth, emitted from the fireplace. Heat rose to his cheeks as he blushed at the sight in front of him. Curled up on the sofa, was a very sexy, and **very** hot Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro smiled to himself as he draped a thick blanket over him.

"That idiot must've waited all night for me." He muttered to himself as he curled up on the sofa with Gin, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gin awoke with a yawn. He stretched, only to have the prickly carpet poke him on the cheek. Mumbling incoherent words, he opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor. A small bundle with white hair poking out of the corners of the blanket took his place on the sofa, and Gin groaned.

"Of all places, you chose the sofa with me." Gin muttered, as he poked his lover in the ass. Toshiro twitched in his sleep, flipping himself over. Gin sucked in a breath and jabbed him on the ass, hard.

"GAH!" Toshiro jumped. Literally. Flaming with anger, he glared at his lover, who was grinning and laughing. "That bastard; and I actually thought it was sweet of him to have waited up for me." Toshiro thought as he stood up. Not saying a word, Toshiro stalked towards the shower, undressing himself and stretching out his limbs, the hot water soothing his sore muscles. He heard loud rustling coming from the kitchen, but couldn't give a damn. He was pissed now.

Half an hour later, Toshiro decided to get out of the tub. Pulling the plug, the now lukewarm water drained out, and Toshiro didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Familiar hands snaked around his warm waist, as Toshiro gasped at the coldness. "G-Gin…" He whispered, as a cool mouth was placed on his neck, and Toshiro could barely keep still. A cold tongue licked its way down his neck, to his collarbone, and sucked at the skin there. "N- No!" Toshiro jumped away from the taller man, and shoved him backwards. "I'm still pissed at you!" He exclaimed, as his cheeks flushed a shade of baby pink.

Gin smirked and wrapped a towel around the boy's waist, as he pulled his hand along and made his way to the kitchen. Toshiro was dragged along behind him, as he wondered how Gin was going to make up for that mean wake up call.

Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, a huge block of ice, carved into a heart, with the initials "IG+HT" in the centre. Gin laughed at the sight of the awestruck boy. "Gin, Y-you did this all by yourself?" Toshiro questioned, as he stepped towards the block of ice, and felt the coldness radiating from it. "Yep, sure did. I did it fer ya." Gin proudly stated, an award-winning grin stuck on his face. "Well I guess I forgive you then." Toshiro pulled Gin in for a kiss, as he blushed. He pulled away and looked at his feet. "Toshiro. I love you. It's been a whole year, and I still feel the same for you, I'm so glad to have met you, my Shiro-chan."

Toshiro froze. He didn't do well in situations like these, and those three words made him melt. His mind jumbled up as he fumbled for the next words. "I- I- Iloveyoutoo." He mumbled, keeping his head down, as he stared at the floor in embarrassment. "Ya have ta speak up, little one." Gin teased. "I said," Toshiro took in a huge gulp of air, and mustered up some courage. "I love you too." He continued, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Yer too cute, Shiro-chan." Gin tackled Toshiro down onto the kitchen floor. He pulled away the towel covering Toshiro and grinned at his hard erection. "Already hard?" "I- I'm always hard for you." Toshiro said, his face getting as red as a tomato. "My, my, Shiro-chan. Yer a sexual deviant, aren't ya?" Gin taunted, as he pinched Toshiro's hardening nipples, earning a yelp from the boy. He took the one of the swollen nubs into his mouth and bit it gently. "Ngh, G-Gin." Toshiro moaned. Gin trailed kisses down Toshiro's muscled chest, and to his navel. He sucked on his inner thigh, and bit down on the sensitive skin there; a loud groan escaping from the white haired boy. That sound went straight to Gin's crotch, as he continued licking the sensitive skin. He took Toshiro's balls into his mouth, and sucked on them, as Toshiro squeezed his eyes shut, and bucked his hips.

"Hold on," Gin said, as he stood up and bent over to get something. Toshiro whined in response, and was about to protest when a cold object was placed on his sore nipple. Gin rubbed the ice all over his body, as his lover whined and groaned at the feeling. God, did he love the sounds his Shiro-chan made. Gin took a piece of the ice he broke off from the heart, and crushed it in his mouth. Then, he took Toshiro's erection into his cold mouth. "Oh god, G- GIN!" Toshiro thrust his hips up, as his back arched off the floor. The small ice pieces sent waves of pleasure through Toshiro, as he moaned in delight. Gin bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head of his dick.

Using his free hand, Gin circled Toshiro's nipple with the ice pieces, earning a shudder from him. "G-Gin… You h-have too m-much clothes o-on…" Toshiro whispered, between moans, as he tugged at Gin's blue shirt. Gin obeyed his lover's request and stripped. "Ya like what ya see," Gin whispered into Toshiro's ear, nibbling onto the earlobe. "Shi-ro-chan?" Gin said, slowly, his hot breath on Toshiro's neck. "Mmm. Very much so." Toshiro slurred, voice laced with lust.

Toshiro attempted to flip them over, and Gin let him. Straddling his lean boyfriend, he ran his hands down the toned chest, and gazed at his lover in lust. "My turn now." Toshiro murmured as he reached for a piece of ice, and trailed it up and down Gin's dick. "Keep doin' tha, Shiro-chan, and I just might lose control." Gin moaned. Toshiro placed the ice on his tongue and took his lover into his mouth. Going painfully slow, he let the ice melt, bit by bit. "Shiro, you fuckin' tease." Toshiro hummed, sending waves of pleasure down Gin's spine. "Tha's it." Gin decided. He flipped them back, using just one hand, and positioned himself at Toshiro's entrance. "Told ya not to be such a fuckin' tease." Gin slammed himself into Toshiro, and then paused to let the boy adjust. "F-Fuck! Gin th-that fucking h-hurt!" Toshiro winced as he felt himself stretch painfully. He squirmed around, trying to adjust to the huge length inside him. "Tha's what ya get. Don't worry, it gets better." Gin affirmed, as he started with a slow pace, changing the direction of his thrusts, and when Toshiro moaned especially loudly, Gin smirked and said, "Found it." Then he thrust faster, making sure to hit that same spot every time.

Toshiro was a writhing mess below him, his eyes shut in pure ecstasy, as he gripped his ankles and cursed. "F-FUCK! Gin, fa-faster. Ngh- F-Fuck me!" Gin obliged and went faster, their bodies clashing. "Mmh. S-Shiro, yer so tight." Gin moaned, as he abused Toshiro's prostate. "F-Fuck! So close, g-gonna- AH! G-Gin…" Gin smirked at the smaller man's incapability of forming sentences, praising himself for being able to do this to him so easily.

Toshiro clenched around Gin's dick, and Gin groaned, "Ah, S-Shit. Shiro!" He shot his load into Toshiro's hole, as his lover came after him, screaming "GINNN!"

Gin collapsed onto Toshiro, panting, as the smaller boy blushed, as he realized that they were on the kitchen floor. But it didn't really matter to him anyway. "Ya know, Shiro-chan, Happy Anniversary. I love ya." Gin whispered into Toshiro's ear, as he carried his lover, bridal style, back to their bedroom. "I love you too." Toshiro mumbled, sleepily. Gin laid him on the bed carefully, and they both fell asleep to the sound of Christmas music in the distance.

* * *

****

A/N: Should I add another chapter? There really isn't any plot in this fic, so it's just sex. - Gin was a little bit OOC, cause he was caring and kind, but I like him that way. Review please! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :*


End file.
